A Look into the Life of Vladimir
by JCA-hustla
Summary: Vladimir's immortal life began on a whim from a strange red eyed man. He decided to live it to the fullest.
1. Changing

**A Look into the Life of Vladimir**

A/N: I don't own any of the rights of this story and these characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One: Changing

Hello, my name is Vladimir and this is the story of my life from how I became a vampire to the present and everything in between.

The year was 120 AD.

It all started when I was walking home one night from the coliseum and this man who looked to be in his early thirties seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He had peculiar red eyes. He then proceeded to say, "How would you like to live forever?"

I nervously answered. "I would love to but sadly that is not possible."

The stranger moved closer to me and whispered to me, "Oh but it is."

At that point I ran because I had a feeling that this guy was dangerous. I felt a sudden breeze to my side and then the stranger appeared in front of my and proceeded to bite me on my neck. I felt the blood flowing out of me and I yelled. "Get off me!"

But the strange man didn't stop and I slipped into a deep sleep. After what only seemed like a few seconds I awoke to a searing pain that started in my neck and slowly spread throughout my entire body. The worst part of it was the helplessness I felt for I couldn't scream, move, or even open my eyes. I just laid there for what seemed like years praying that the pain would stop.

Just when I was about to give up hope, I suddenly felt relief in my finger tips. It might have been just in my finger tips, but it gave me hope, and I was determined to not give up. Ever so slowly the searing pain receded and the pain eventually disappeared completely. I simply laid there thankful for the relief, and then I started to be able to move my hands and feet. Eventually, I was able to open my eyes.

Everything was so clear. I could see the dust dancing in the light, and I could hear what sounded like the church choir singing. I proceeded to get up and saw the man with the red eyes standing in the doorway.

He smirked. "Welcome to the world of the immortals."


	2. A New Life

**Chapter Two: A New Life **

I was filled with a sudden uncontrollable rage, and I lunged at him with super human speed. I came to the realization that this is how he caught me the night he bit me. He hopped out of the way and punched me in the chest.

He continued to speak calmly. "Calm down and let me explain myself."

I then took a deep breath and felt a searing pain in my throat. Pointing frantically at my throat, I signaled my pain.

He nodded in understanding. "I will explain but first we hunt!"

I stared at him in puzzlement.

"In order to not only live forever but keep our speed and strength we must drink human blood," he continued to explain to me as he guided me out of the room. I looked at him with a repulsed expression.

"That is disgusting, and I refuse to do it."

The mysterious man chuckled and thought this to be hilarious. "Just give it time and you will start to enjoy it. However much you dislike you it now, you need to feed in order to stop the pain in your throat."

I reluctantly agreed and we waited a few hours for dark to fall. Together we left the large manor and he showed me how to search for our prey: a human that was alone. When we found one, I went straight after him, following my instincts. As I neared him the pain in my throat was almost crippling. As soon as I sunk my fangs into his neck the blood rushed into my mouth and when it hit my throat I felt sweet relief.

Sadly, the relief didn't last long.

As soon as he ran out of blood my throat burned once again. We repeated this process several times until my thirst was under control. I was actually afraid of what I just did. We headed back to the stranger's house, and he handed me fresh clothes. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

A stranger stared back at me. A man with deep red eyes, blood stained shirt, and a crazy look on his face. I washed my face and changed into the new clothes and went to talk to the man.

When I went to the living room he formally introduced himself as Stefan and said my name was Vladimir. He went on to explain all the things that came with being a vampire and said that for now the most important thing we must do is keep what we are a secret because people will fear and persecute us.

Afterward, we just sat there. Stefan was reading a book and I was thinking about what I now was and what I was now capable of. The next few weeks were uneventful. We went on with our seemingly normal lives and I slowly came to the realization that Stefan was a good guy and helped others whenever possible. He gave to the poor and helped complete strangers carry food and other items from the market to their house. When I asked him about why he did it he answered, "I like to give back to the community whenever possible as a payment for letting me drink the blood of their people." I then continued to walk with him and silently pondered his words.

When night struck we were able to take our cloaks off and walk around without fear. After just minutes of walking I was struck in the back of the head with such strength that it could only mean one thing.

Another vampire.

When I turned around I saw that it wasn't only one vampire but five. I went to look questioningly at Stefan but he was already fighting. I had never seen a person fight with such grace and confidence. I ran to his side and was filled with all sorts of emotions such as anger, fear, and confidence. I was confident that we could win because of Stefan's fighting experience and from what he had told me I was stronger than any other vampire during the first year of my transformation. We then covered each other and he shouted, "Rip off the heads, even a vampire cannot survive decapitation."

So I did exactly what he had said and when one ran at me I jumped, landed on his back and ripped off the head. Even though I was still a 'newborn' and had the most strength I would ever have I soon realized that we were clearly outmatched and we were going to die. Just when I thought all hope was lost they suddenly stopped moving and stood exactly where they were. I looked at Stefan questioningly.

"It must be one of the gifted vampires." He shrugged.

I had no idea what he meant by that and was going to ask him what that meant but then a women with hair so pale it almost looked white and skin that was snow white jumped out of nowhere and ripped off the heads of the remaining four vampires. I was terrified of what she could do.

She smiled arrogantly. "Don't just stand there. Help me burn the bodies to make sure they don't come back."


	3. The Mysterious Woman

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Woman **

We then spent the remaining hours of darkness picking up the bodies and taking them deep into the woods and burning them. When the sun started to rise we went to Stefan's manor. We all cleaned up a little, and then went to the living room.

Stefan was the first to talk, "As I said when we were fighting with the five rouge vampires, this woman here is a very special vampire with an even more special gift. You see the majority of vampires are like me and you, meaning that the only things that change from when we were humans is our immortality, strength, and our speed. However, there is a small percentage of vampires, like our guest here, that have unexplainable gifts. A lot of the gifts are not that powerful such as strength that can only be matched by a 'newborn.' Then there are ones like her with powers that are feared everywhere and for good reason. Now let's let our guest explain herself and her power." He looked pointedly at the woman.

I took a moment to comprehend what he had just explained to me while she took an unnecessary breath, most likely out of habit because I still did that to. She started off slowly.

"Hello, my name is Adelia," she bowed her head in a slight greeting. "He is right; my gift is very powerful and feared wherever I go." She went on to say. "My gift is one that allows me to paralyze someone no matter the distance if I know them. However, if they are strangers I need to be near them but they will stay frozen until I release them." I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. She must have seem the look on my face because she said laughed. "You need not fear me unless you are my enemy, and right now, I think that we could make good comrades."

I gave a look of relief but that was just for show. On the inside I was more afraid of the realization that there were people out there that were like her or even more powerful than I was the night Stefan bit me. I was the first to speak after a long period of awkward silence "What do you mean by comrades?"

Instead of Adelia answering Stefan stepped in. "She must have heard of what I am trying to do.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"What I mean," he said proudly, "is my goal is to create a world where humans fear and respect us and vampires are not prosecuted."

I could tell that by way he spoke that this is a dream he had for a long time, and he dreamed of fulfilling it. Adelia said, "Yes, that is why I came. By the looks of that fight, it's a good thing I came when I did."

I agreed quickly, still grateful for that she'd been there to assist us. Who knew what would have happened if she had not arrived when she did. To change the topic, I pointed out that her eyes were almost black and she needed to feed. It had been awhile since the last time I had eaten so I too was hungry. Stefan said that he had ate just a few days ago and suggested that me and this new mysterious woman find a human together to let us have a chance to get to know each other since we would be together for a long time.

We left to hunt. As we searched for our prey, we asked each other questions like where are you from and how were you changed. I told her I was from right here. She said that she was from Asia and came here as fast as she could when she heard of Stefan's plan of a new world because people in Asia have developed ways to catch and kill us. I then asked her how she was turned and she answered that she was an orphan, and she had wanted to become one so she could live forever and have a family. And then she went on to explain that a few years after she was turned, the people she began to think of as her family were killed and that is why she came here in the first place.

Through the rest of the night I was quiet because I didn't want to ask her something that might make her more upset than she was after she explained why she came here. We went back to the manor after we drank our fill and our eyes were a bright red. Stefan asked how everything went.

"It was fine," I replied quietly, still worried that I'd upset our guest. Stefan didn't seem to notice my change in mood. He said that is was good and gave me clothes that looked very expensive and for someone that was a noble.

"Try not to ruin these clothes like the others. I don't have enough money to replace your clothes every time you go hunting," he joked. I thanked him and changed. As I went down the stairs, Stefan called after me. "Tomorrow we are going to start the first day of combat training so if we are attacked again you will be of more help." I caught Adelia smirking in amusement beside the fireplace.

I smiled. Tomorrow would be very interesting.


	4. Training

**Chapter 4: Training **

I spent the remaining hours of the day reading the epic, **The Odyssey**. I had enjoyed it ever since I was little and my mother read it to me. It was just getting dark when I finished it. I noticed that ever since I was changed I was far smarter than when I was normal human. I put the book back on the shelf and found Stefan talking to Adelia in the kitchen while they were burning my old clothes.

I cleared my throat nervously. "I'm ready for the start to my training."

Stefan smiled. "I thought you would never say that." I thought to myself _what did I get myself into_?

"I'm coming along this will be fun!" Adelia shouted excitedly. I groaned in embarrassment. I certainly hoped I was good at this training because I feared I would make a fool of myself in front of her.

We walked to a clearing into the woods outside of the town. I asked him why we needed to do this but he just ignored me and kept walking. When we arrived he finally turned to me and began explaining. "When fighting, your enemies will almost certainly be newborns and people with gifts like Adelia. They will be incredibly strong." I had already guessed that but kept the comment to myself, so I wouldn't anger him. He went on. "However, don't be afraid because they are newborns the faintest scent of blood will distract them and drive them crazy. They fight following their instinct which is their downfall."

I asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why don't I go crazy over the smell of blood and act like a regular newborn?"

Stefan smiled. "That is a mystery, but there are cases like yours every couple hundred years. Now enough talk." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them in glee. "Let's get down to business. Lesson one: go for the unexpected attack." He lunged and I jumped to the side then hit him in the back.

I turned around to see that Adelia was smiling and clearly enjoying herself. I felt something hit me in the back. "Lessons two: always keep your eyes on your enemies." He helped me up and when we got back into our positions he said, "Lesson three: don't let them get their arms around you because they will snap you in half." We sparred and when he got his arms around me he shouted tripumphantly, "Dead!" We continued to fight for a few hours and I wasn't even tired. Immortality was amazing.

"Okay, I have taught you all I can to survive an attack by newborns. Now on to a trickier subject. The gifted, as I have already told you, are people with special, unexplainable abilities. For people that have gifts like super strength just follow what I have already taught you, but as for people with very potent abilities like Adelia's you need to find a weakness in it. With Adelia it seems like it takes a great deal of concentration for her to paralyze a stranger completely, so you just fight it until you're free and kill her quickly."

"As if he could fight me," Adelia muttered smugly. Stefan rolled his eyes and continued.

"Just remember that no matter how powerful an ability one may have, there is usually a weakness in it." By the time he finished explaining everything it was almost light, so we went back to the estate and relaxed for the rest of the day. Every night for the rest of the week we all went to that clearing and sparred, taking turns going against each other.

I was getting good at fighting, and I thought that I was beginning to be able to predict their moves and counter in ways that they wouldn't expect. After we finished for the night Stefan left, calling over his shoulder as he did so, "Good job. I think that you are really improving, but don't get over confident because it would eventually be your downfall."

I thanked him and went back to his house to study a map of Rome and all the surrounding lands because he said it might eventually become useful for me to memorize it. A few hours later, Stefan came running in. His clothes were torn and ragged. I asked him what was wrong.

"There were so many of them that even Adelia's powers and my fighting couldn't take them!"

I stood abruptly and franticly tried to calm my racing thoughts. "Who were they and where's Adelia?"

"They were an old and powerful enemy that I thought was dead and gone." He sighed heavily, hanging his head in shame. "They took Adelia."

"What?" I shouted in disbelief.

He ran a hand over his tired face. "They were coming after me next, so I ran as fast as I could and they must not have followed me because they didn't think I was worth running after."

"Why didn't Adelia use her powers?"

"They must have had a shield. They are rare so I didn't even consider…" He trailed off, deep in thought.

I was confused. He'd never mentioned anything about this before, but it must have been bad if he looked so worried. "What's a shield?"

"It's a person that can block out a vampire's power if they are close enough. They let us think that we were winning then the shield starting using her gift."

I was shocked that someone took Adelia and was about to ask another question but Stefan held up a hand. "Enough questions. You and I need to eat. We need our strength."

I saw the look in his eye and followed his lead. When we finished eating and he looked to be in a slightly better mood, I asked a question that had been on my mind since he explained what happened. "What do we do now?"

He answered with a grin on his face. "That's simple, Vladimir. We go after her."

I smiled as we ran into the darkness to save Adelia.


End file.
